Christmas Came Early
by Samantha Novak
Summary: Sam and Castiel are on their way to meet Dean and Bobby for a family Christmas. But on an icy road, their car slides into a ditch. Both unharmed, they quickly realize their unborn daughter is ready to make her entrance into the world. Earlier than expected. Mpreg (male pregnancy).


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Still working on the next chapter of "Morning Gift", promise. But I was inspired to write this and it wouldn't leave me alone 'til I did._

 _Inspired by_ Holiday Miracle _by Lynx22281 over in AO3._

* * *

"Cas, are you sure you're up for this? I'm sure Dean and Bobby won't mind coming to us."

Castiel sighed with an amused smile for the hundredth time as Sam asked him for the hundredth time. One hand cupped the underside of his belly while the other rested atop it as he watched Sam push their bags into the trunk of his car.

"Yes, Sam, I'll be alright," he said for the hundredth time. "I am pregnant, not dying."

"But it's five hours to Sioux Falls," Sam countered, slamming the trunk shut and moving to his husband to slid his hands across the sides of Castiel's belly and around to his back to pull him close. "What if something happens?"

As Sam wrapped his arms around him, Castiel slid his own arms up around Sam's neck. "Nothing will happen. I still have three weeks until my due date and even then, this is our first baby and I could very easily be overdue. And Dean is already there. It is too late to ask them to come here to us. Besid3e, I want some of Dean's pumpkin pie. We will go to Bobby's, see our family, have a nice Christmas, and be back well in time for our daughter's birth."

"I wish I had your confidence," Sam murmured before capturing Castiel's lips with his own in a soft, fleeting kiss. "I worry every time you so much a _wince_ even if it's because Grace only kicked."

Castiel chuckled and gave Sam's lips a light peck before gently pulling away. "I will be fine," he assured him.

"I did make you a little nest in the back so you could lie down and stretch out instead of being cramped up in a sitting position for hours," Sam said.

Castiel peered into the backseat and nearly cried with relief at the sight of Sam's thoughtful gesture. Lying down for the trip sounded like a wonderful idea. His back had been aching since early that morning, keeping him awake and preventing him from getting a good night's sleep.

Just as he thought, as soon as they hit the road, the warmth in the car, the music Sam had on a low volume, and the motion all lulled him to sleep.

A particularly sharp twinge in his back woke him some time later. He attempted to stretch in his space in the back and peered out the side window. All he could see was white.

"Dammit," Sam hissed in the front and Castiel pushed himself upright, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, to see what had frustrated his husband. The front window was just as whited out as the sides.

"How far're we?" he mumbled.

"Twenty minutes or so from Bobby's," Sam said without taking his eyes from the road. "You slept most of the trip. But we've driven right into a snowstorm. Wasn't snowing this bad back home. I can't see a damn thing."

Castiel nodded and slipped a hand between the seat and his back in an attempt to lessen the sharp pains he felt. He couldn't help the harsh exhale that pulled from his lips as his hands pressed right into the center of the ache.

"You okay, babe?" Sam asked, flicking his eyes from the road to the rearview mirror to glance at Cas for just a split second then back.

"My back hurts," Castiel mumbled, wincing as he rubbed at the spot. "It's been aching all day. Sleeping in the car probably didn't help."

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile through the rearview mirror. "We're almost there. When we get to Bobby's, you can go upstairs and lie down in the guest room in a bed."

"Probably won't help."

Before Sam could reply, the tail of the car lurched to one side and he's fighting with the wheel to get it straight again. Castiel gave a small cry of surprise and his hands flew out to grasp the headrest in front of him. But despite Sam's attempts to keep them on the road, the car spun and slid off the road into a ditch.

A shocked silence fills the car, broken only by the low music playing, the upbeat Christmas tunes feeling out of place in the aftermath of a terrifying moment.

"No, no, no," Sam muttered, quickly flying back into action and attempting to get the car out of the ditch. All he accomplished was spinning the tire uselessly against icy mud. " _Shit_!"

As Sam dug his phone from his pocket, preoccupied with trying to call Bobby or Dean for help, Castiel's focus slipped into himself as a particularly sharp twinge speared him in the back followed by a wet sensation between his thighs. His breath caught in his chest and he slipped a trembling hand down to feel his slacks. Fingers coming away wet but clear confirmed his fear.

"Sam?" he called, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

Sam whirled himself around at the fear in his husband's voice, phone still held to his ear and ignoring whoever it was he managed to call – if Castiel weren't on the ve4ge of panicking, he'd have been mildly surprised Sam got a call through in this weather. Sam's heart broke at the pale, wide-eyed look Castiel gave him. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was wrong because when has a Winchester _ever_ had good luck?

"M-My water broke," Castiel whimpered.

" _Shit_ ," he muttered before speaking into the phone again. "Dean? Cas is in labor. Water just broke." He paused while Dean spoke then huffed. "If I did, we'd be at home right now. I doubt he even knew." Another pause before Sam sighed. "No, I understand. Just… try? Please?" Another pause. "Okay. Thanks. I will. Bye."

Sam hung up then tossed his phone into the passenger seat just as Castiel let out a low moan. Spurred back into action, he awkwardly shifted himself onto his knees to lean over the back of the seat, reaching a hand for Castiel who took it gratefully.

"It'll be okay, Cas," he murmured soothingly. "It could still be a while before she comes. Bobby and Dean are twenty minutes out." Though he didn't mention that it could take longer given the road conditions but he figured Castiel could probably figure that out.

Castiel blew out a harsh breath and nodded though his face was pinched in worry. "She _is_ coming though, Sam. Once the amniotic sac breaks, birth is inevitable."

Sam couldn't help a small chuckle. "You've been reading again, haven't you?"

Castiel gave him a small, sheepish smile and nodded.

To distract Castiel from the pain and to pass the time until Bobby and Dean arrived, Sam coaxed him into singing along with the Christmas music. Even if they didn't know the words. But by the time twenty minutes had come and gone and it became clear the other two were having a harder time getting through than they thought, the contractions were coming right on top of one another. Castiel could no longer keep focused on the cheerful music and had even asked Sam to turn it off.

Another ten minutes and he was anxiously rolling his hips back and forth in attempt to escape from the pain, both hands gripping both of Sam's and head hung low as he groaned deeply. As the contraction ended, he tipped his head back, rolling it along his shoulders, and whimpered.

"You're doing so great, Cas," Sam murmured. "I'm sure Bobby and Dean are almost here. Then we'll get you to a hospital and we'll meet Gracie."

Castiel's only response was another whimper as he rocked his hips from side to side. His grip on Sam's hands tightened but Sam barely winced. He knew Castiel couldn't help it.

"Sam," Catiel moaned, leaning forward to rest his head against the front seat. "I'm sorry. You were afraid something would happen if we made this trip and I said it would be alright and it's _not_ alright! She's coming and it's too early and-" He broke off on a harsh groan and threw his head back and arched his back as if to pull away from the pain.

"Whoa, easy, easy," Sam murmured, leaning forward against the seat a bit more and running his hands up Castiel's arms to gently grip his shoulders. "It's okay, Cas. Everything will be okay. I promise."

Castiel sent his husband a pleading look as he whined. Then he groaned and leaned back against the seat, fumbling to push at his pants, panting hard. "Sam, I need to… need to push."

"Shit," Sam hissed for what felt like the hundredth time and did his best to help Castiel shove his pants to the floor. "Can't you hold it off? I-I mean, like, just breath through it for now?"

Castiel shook his head and tried to brace his feet against the front seat to keep his legs splayed. "I _have_ been," he growled. "But I _h-have_ to push. _Now_. I can't fight it any longer."

At the admission that his husband had been fighting the urge to push, Sam felt a mixture of pride and anguish. He felt bad that Castiel couldn't have just given in but he felt proud because Castiel was so damn strong and had been doing so well through the hardest part of labor despite their location. As Castiel spread his legs, Sam saw a sliver of dark hair and realized how close their daughter was. But he also noticed Castiel was having a hard time keeping his feet braced against the seat.

"Cas, scoot to one side," he instructed, shifting to try to wiggle himself into the backseat as Castiel obeyed without question.

Once Sam had managed to fall into the backseat, he helped Castiel settle in a corner between one of the doors and the back of he seat. One knee rested against the back of the seat and the other foot braced on Sam's shoulder where he knelt between his husband's legs. Sam wriggled out of his coat and tossed it aside then wriggled out of his flannel, leaving himself in just a t-shirt. He set the flannel aside to use to wrap their daughter in later.

"S-Sam," Castiel whined, leaning his head back and groaning. "Gotta… push…"

"Go for it, babe," Sam encouraged. "I'm right here. I gotcha."

Castiel grabbed the back of his knees and tucked his chin to his chest as he bore down. Sam watched as the baby's head pushed outward then slid back in a fraction as Castiel let up, panting. His husband whined in frustration and pushed again. Each time he pushed, Grace inched her way out more and more until she wasn't slipping back in anymore. Instead, with each push, her head stretched Castiel wider and left him whimpering from a combination of frustration and pain.

"Burns, it burns, it burns," he whined, fingernails digging into the meat of his thighs as he held his legs apart.

"Breathe through it, babe," Sam coached, using his fingers to help ease the stretched skin back around their baby's head. As Castiel obeyed and began panting, Sam watched her head inch forward with each breath until Castiel gave another hard push and the rest of her head popped free.

Groaning in relief, Castiel fought to catch his breath while he waited for her to turn. Once she had, he pushed down hard once more as Sam worked her shoulders free. With a few more smaller pushes, she easily slid into Sam's ready hands, all the pain and pressure instantly gone, replaced by immense exhaustion.

Panting for breath but overwhelmed with joy, Castiel felt tears slip down his cheeks as Sam placed their daughter on his chest and helped wrap her the best they could around the cord. As Castiel gave her a firm but gentle rub through the flannel, she scrunched up her face and began to wail her displeasure.

Castiel gently rocked her to soothe her then met Sam's gaze with a watery smile. Both men had tears in their eyes and grins on their lips. Sam leaned forward to press his lips to Castiel's, mindful of their daughter between them.

"I'm so proud of you, Cas," he whispered. "I know we planned a birth at home and you were sure we could make this trip. But despite the circumstances, you did beautifully."

"I had an amazing partner by my side," Castiel added, stroking a hand through Sam's hair and giving his husband an affectionate smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sam said before capturing his husband's lips once more.

Just as they were pulling apart, they heard tires crunching on snow followed by the heavy slam of doors then Dean's voice.

"Cas! Sammy!"

Sam quickly threw a blanket over Castiel's lower half to protect his modesty and keep him warm as the door he wasn't leaning on was wrenched open.

"Holy shit," Dean whispered as green eyes zeroed in on the whimpering baby in Castiel's arms.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said with a breathy laugh. "Meet your niece."

"Alright, alright," Bobby grumbled, giving Dean a shove to the shoulder. "Make introductions later. Right now, we need to get Cas and the baby into my truck before they freeze."

That had the brothers' attention and they quickly but gently shifted Castiel across the seat. Dean guided Castiel mostly while Sam made sure the baby was safely secured in his husband's arms, one hand hovering over her while the other helped nudge Castiel forward. But they'd barely moved before Castiel was gripping at Dean's arm with his free hand to stop him.

"Wait, wait," he panted before his face scrunched up in what Sam recognized as a push.

"Afterbirth?" he questioned.

Castiel nodded and gripped Dean's arm tighter as he bore down. Like his brother a few moments earlier, Dean didn't even bat an eyelash at Castiel's harsh grasp. Sam hastily pushed the blanket away and draped his coat beneath Castiel's knees as his husband let them fall open again. Dean resolutely kept his gaze on Castiel's face while Bobby turned away from the car completely.

"I'm gonna get the truck ready," he said before disappearing.

It only took a few firm pushes to deliver the placenta. Once he had and his grip on Dean's arm loosened while he caught his breath, Dean produced a pocket knife and a lighter to sterilize it. Sam checked over the placenta to be sure it looked okay.

Cord cut and baby and Castiel rewrapped more securely, they smoothly slid Castiel to the edge of the seat but Sam stopped them when he noticed Castiel's shoes were gone with his pants.

"Wait," he said, nudging his brother back.

"Now what?" Dean growled with no real heat.

Instead of answering, Sam gently took the baby, passed her to Dean, then scooped Castiel into his arms bridal style. Castiel squeaked in surprise but didn't protest, his arms wrapping around Sam's neck. Once they were clear of the door, Dean pushed it shut then hurried to open the back door of the Impala, parked several feet away and still running. Sam settled Castiel beside him then took Grace from Dean who disappeared to help Bobby once they were settled.

Castiel leaned against Sam's shoulder, tucking the blanket around himself despite the heat being on. A small smile curled his lips as he watched their daughter sleep. Their Christmas trip hadn't gone as they planned. But he wouldn't change what had just happened. Their daughter's first Christmas just came early.


End file.
